A Deserved Celebration
by msecadamsmccord
Summary: What I imagined if Henry went on retreat with Elizabeth and how they celebrated her draft of her campaign speech. SMUT!


**"Disengaging in 3...2...1"**

**"Woah! The countdown. I haven't heard that since Jason went to summer camp" **

After sharing their tender kisses, Elizabeth was on her way to Camp David to write her campaign speech. The speech that would determine the McCords' future. After the previous four years of constantly going, they could possibly have four to eight more years of even more. It scared Elizabeth so much to think about, but she had to do it. America needs her and Conrad wants to pass the torch on to her.

Without her phone, she felt like something was missing. She couldn't call Henry, her family, or the state department. She chuckled to herself at the thought of a weekend free of contact with Russel. However, she was sad at the thought of a weekend free of contact with Henry. Her love. As her motorcade pulled into the drive of Camp David, she put her fingers on her lips remembering the tender kisses her and Henry had just shared hours before, thinking that she wouldn't get another for a couple days. Oh how she missed him already. She debated on asking her detail to call him so she could hear the deep tone of his soothing voice, but she shook off the thought.

I need to finish this speech before anything.

She settled into her room, opened her journal, took out her pen and began thinking, praying for this speech to just come to her. She was ready to take this next step and she was ready to be back home in her husband's arms. Except, words weren't coming to her. Over recent years, she'd never realized how blessed she was to have Matt write the majority of her speeches. Now, more than ever, she was thankful and was going to thank him for his service first thing when she returned. Looking at her watch, it wasn't quite time to eat a meal so she decided to take a walk in the woods to get her head in the game.

On her walk, she reminisced on her life so far. Her parents, riding her horses, boarding school at Houghton Hall with Joey, starting at UVA, falling in love with Henry, getting married with a cranky city hall judge, watching Henry go off to war, starting her job at the CIA, raising Stevie, then Alison, then Jason, quitting her job at the CIA, becoming a professor, and then Conrad asked her to step up as Secretary it State... holy crap I have come a long way she thought. It was time to go back and begin writing.

After she ate her meal from her chef, she returned to her room and set up shop. It felt like college. She began writing and once she started, she couldn't stop. She glanced at her watch, 12:30am. Should she sleep? She remembered that when she was in college she got the most done when she stayed up late. So she made the executive decision to pull an all-nighter and finish the first draft of her speech.

Many hours later she glanced at the clock again, 5:30am. She decided to sleep. She woke up only after four short hours due to a dream she had of her and Henry. It had only been one day away from him but she missed him so much. Now that her speech was done, she thought she should celebrate. After all, she deserved it. After a quick shower, a delicious breakfast, and a brisk walk in the woods, she decided to reach out to her detail and use one of their phones.

"Hey, Matt." "Ma'am?" "Can I borrow your phone really quick? I need to make a call." "I'm not authorized to do that ma'am. I need to speak to someone before I let you do it." He reached into his suit jacket, grabbed his phone, and dialed Henry's number. Elizabeth could hear Henry's voice through the phone and she could feel pressure beginning in her core. "Dr. McCord is it alright if the Secretary makes a call. She desperately wants to speak to someone." Henry responded coyly, "who does she want to call exactly?" "Henry, please," Elizabeth whined loud enough so that Henry could hear. It made him weak in his knees. "Hand the phone to her please, Matt." "Sure thing, professor."

Smiling at her success of finishing the speech and getting a call with Henry, Elizabeth waited for Henry to speak first. She was smiling so much Henry could just imagine her with him, smiling at him. "Hey, baby" he began "I miss you." "Oh, babe, I miss you so much. I just want you to be here with me, more than anything." "Honey, I want that, too, more than anything. I want to hold you and tell you everything will be alright while you get ready to write your speech." "Henry, I wanted to tell you...I finished the draft of my speech already and I was thinking about coming home early. But then I had a different idea." "...and what would that be?" "Actually come here. Come to Camp David. The chef will cook us meals, we won't have to have reheated pasta in the kitchen, for once. We can cuddle, go on brisk walks, and have what is very rare to us - uninterrupted sex." "Sweetheart, I'm so proud that you finished your speech so fast. I cannot wait to read it later. Do you really want me to come to Camp David?" "Yes," she practically whined. And with that, he needed nothing more, he was on his way.

Elizabeth soon saw the familiar grey Jeep pulling into the driveway of Camp David. Filled with glee, she pushed past Matt and Frank and ran out to greet Henry. Before he had even stepped out of the car, she was standing in the doorway holding his hand, touching his chest, touching him. Henry slithered out from under the steering wheel and out of the car. He wrapped his arms around her waist and enveloped her into a warm embrace. Inhaling her scent, he pressed a peck to her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. Minutes later they pulled back slightly. Before Henry could comprehend what was happening, Elizabeth crashed her lips against his. They briefly kissed in the doorway of the driver's seat, however, they both needed more. Elizabeth slid her tongue across Henry's bottom lip, and he eagerly opened his mouth. She simultaneously plunged her tongue into his mouth as she pushed him against the car. Kissing her back with just as much passion and fervor, Henry turned them around and pushed her against the car. Her elicited moans were spurring Henry on more and he began grinding his ever growing erection against Elizabeth's hips so she would know how much she was turning him on. Gasping for air, they both pulled away looking around at their surroundings. They turned to see Matt and Frank turned around having a conversation of their own, almost like they were used to this occurrence. Henry quickly grabbed his bag and Elizabeth dragged him to her room.

When they got into Elizabeth's room, Henry's hands were on her hips and she was pressed against the now locked door. Lips locked, the two quickly found their rhythm that they learned and mastered so long ago. As Elizabeth began to unbutton Henry's shirt, his lips moved along her jawline and down her neck. He groaned as the fabric from her turtleneck inhibited his intentions. He swiftly removed the turtleneck and placed sloppy, wet kisses on her neck. Her hands ran up and down his chest, but when his lips locked on her pulse point and his hand cupped her breast, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in place, she didn't care if it left a mark. He reached behind them and unhooked her bra, immediately moving his mouth to her left nipple while he pinched and teased the other. Showing equal attention to the other, she couldn't contain her moans anymore. Pulling his face back to her lips she moaned "I need you." "Baby, we're celebrating. I'm going to pleasure you so much you won't even remember why you're here." With that, he had moved them to the bed where she laid down. As he removed her jeans, the growing tightness in his own started to get uncomfortable. Noticing the shift, Elizabeth began to unbuckle his jeans, freeing him. In just her panties, Henry was practically drooling gazing at her. After 30 years, and she still had that effect on him. "Earth to Henry," Elizabeth said three times breaking Henry's trance. He didn't respond, instead he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed his way down her body, stopping at the brim of her panties and then kissed up her legs. When he had kissed up to her thigh, he sucked and nipped at her inner thigh eliciting loud moans from Elizabeth. He swiftly removed her panties and without warning, his mouth was on her. He licked his way around her clit and occasionally added fingers. He knew exactly what she liked and what she needed to have the mind blowing orgasm that she deserved. "Henry," she moaned as he alternated inserting his tongue and finger, frequently pressing his nose to her clit, nipping and sucking on it. She was so close, and he knew it. So he pulled away. She whined at the loss of contact and he began kissing her softly as he lightly rubbed her. As he deepened the kiss, the harder he rubbed against her clit, and the more she moaned. Her moans really spurred him on. He went back down on her and plunged two fingers in and sucked her clit simultaneously, sending her over the edge. He rubbed her still through her climax and swallowed her moans in a passionate kiss as she came down from her high. Tracing imaginary patterns along her sides and hips, they shared soft kisses as she recovered from her high. Seeing Elizabeth orgasm aroused Henry more than he could describe and his erection was practically begging for friction. He slipped his boxers off without breaking contact with her lips. He gently nipped on her bottom lip causing her to groan. "I want you, Henry." That's all it took. Within seconds, he was positioned at her entrance and in one swift motion he was inside of her. He started slow, but Elizabeth knew how to make him go faster. With every thrust, she raised her hips and met him, making him go deeper. Her moans were erotic and he lowered himself to silence them. She began scratching up and down his back which elicited a growl from him. When she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper and clenching her muscles around him, that's all he needed to speed up. His soon-to-be release was approaching and he needed Elizabeth to come with him. After 30 years of sex, he knew her body as well as she did, maybe even better, when she opened her mouth to try to speak, all that came out was air. But he knew exactly what that meant. He increased his pace even more and reached his finger to her clit. As her legs shook, and her muscles tightened around him, he also let go and they came together. He pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed. Spooning her, he gently kissed her neck. "Wow. That was...wow." "Yeah, holy shit. I'm glad you came. I love you, Henry. So much." "I love you, too, baby."

The silence of the room overcame them and they were both about to fall asleep as Henry drew imaginary patterns on her stomach. He kissed her shoulder, then her neck, her jaw, and turned her head so he could kiss her cheek and then placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Hey." She smiled back at him. She turned to face him, "do you want to hear it?" "Hear what?" "My speech." "If you are ready, yes. There's nothing more that I would want to hear right now." "I love you." "I love you, too."

Elizabeth read Henry the speech as they cuddled. As she read her speech, tears welled up in Henry's eyes and by her conclusion, they were streaming down his face. He was so proud. She had gone through so much. They have gone through so much. He was so happy he was able to be there with her through it all, they couldn't have done any of it without each other. Elizabeth wiped his tears from his cheeks and kissed him slowly. "Babe, that was amazing. Your speech is perfect. So are you. I love you." She kissed him again and they fell asleep in a cuddled mess of tangled limbs.

**A/N: **this is my first ever fic! If you've read this far, thank you so much. If you would be so kind to leave a review, that would make my heart happy.


End file.
